Letters To Emily
by OneLittleLie
Summary: So what if at different points in Alison's life, because she couldn't just tell Emily what she was feeling, she wrote it all down?


So the order of these will more than likely change as I write more but I just felt this one after reading some Emison wedding stuff, so this is the letter Alison writes to Emily before their wedding. With the order change, I will also be updating some stuff as well, so your feedback is greatly appreciated. I have not given up on Alison's Christmas Wish, it is coming along slowly. Keep in mind, we don't know Emily's middle name from the show, so I went with the book's version.

Dear Emily,

We're getting married today. I can't believe I am actually able to say that. You are my fiancé and we are getting married today. I never thought this would happen. From the moment I proposed, I was sure you were going to say no. That you would say we weren't ready, that we've only just moved in together and we need to get to used to that first. But it has been 15 years and I still feel the same way I did when I first saw you when we were twelve years old. I had to know you then and now I know that I don't think I can go another day until I can call you my wife. You know me better than anyone, you know my quirks, what makes me tick, and that even though you are taller than me, I still love being the big spoon, just so I could have my arms around you. I know what my life would be like without you and I don't want to feel that again.

Who would have thought you would want to marry someone like me, anyway? I put you through a lot and we have been through so much together and we've become different people, but we always found our way back to each other. I am still shocked that you still said yes, as I sit here on our wedding day. I can't believe we're getting married.

But, I hope you that you know that I will never hurt or leave you again and I will always be by your side. I've made my mistakes and regret so many things, but I fought so hard for so long to get here and to get you that I wouldn't risk that for the world. You are the most important person in my life and there is nothing that will change that.

'She lets out a light chuckle.'

I expect Hanna is helping you get ready and you're sitting in front of the mirror all nervous, thinking something is going to go wrong. With her telling you not to marry me, along to your mother's comments. But remember, I would marry you right here, at city hall or in bus station. Of course that would mean I would miss seeing you in your dress, I don't know if I could deal with that. I wanted to walk down the aisle first, so I could look back and admire how beautiful you are going to look, walking down with your dad. I have already missed so many opportunities with you, I'm not missing that. A chance to smile at you and have you smile back on the happiest day of our lives. You make me happier than you will ever know. You are the most beautiful, kind, caring, loving person and I am so lucky that you picked me.

So, Emily Catherine Fields, I, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, vow to meet you at that alter, say our vows and promise that I will not only love you forever but I will be yours forever.

I am writing all this down because unless you want me crying through it all I rather just write it out now. But everything I am writing now, I mean more than you'll know. Trust me, my vows are even better.

'She smiles.'

I've loved you since we were fifteen years old and I will love you until time stops. I'm getting married to my best friend and the love of my life. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Em. Forever.

Forever my love,

Alison (The future Mrs. DiLaurentis-Fields)

The door opens and Aria pops her head in. "A message from the beautiful bride to the…other beautiful bride. That's gonna take some getting used to."

Alison laughs lightly. "I just finished mine." She closes the envelope and seals it with a kiss. She hands it to Aria and trades it for Emily's letter. She opens it up and reads three simple words, 'I love you. Forever yours, Em'

"She's perfect." Alison expresses, smiling.

"Well, you're marrying her, but before that let's get you ready, shall we?" Both girls smile, they got a big day ahead of them.


End file.
